


a flimsy dream, a beautiful night/ 一个美丽的夜，一场薄如蝉翼的梦

by sunshinedark



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, bad dream or beautiful dream, 伪角色死亡, 有番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>白天和黑夜分开了Jared和Shannon，但是他们用自己的方法相遇了。<br/>是梦不是梦，不重要。<br/>他们绝不分离。</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flimsy dream, a beautiful night/ 一个美丽的夜，一场薄如蝉翼的梦

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于一场混乱的噩梦，所以文内容可能也会飘渺混乱，见谅。  
> 欢迎提出意见沟通交流~~~
> 
> ps: 歌词翻译渣，是为了方便阅读。BGM-(alibi by 30 seconds to mars)

*********  
Shannon半夜醒来的时候，发现弟弟Jared不在床上，自己身边只有一个有着凹痕的枕头和散落了一床的照片。

拿起一张照片看了看，发现是他们儿时罩着个大纸袋坐在自行车上的模样----Jared小心翼翼地把着车，自己则开怀大笑地在后面护着胆小的弟弟。Shannon看着照片笑了，他得意而宠溺地扬起了笑容，“Jared这个小笨蛋，我就在身边，难道还需要天天看着照片来表达对我的爱吗？”

突然，他狐疑地看了看照片背部，发现上面写着黑色的大写字母----SHANNON.

Shannon把所有照片一一翻过来，整整齐齐码在床单上，发现每一张或陈旧或崭新的照片上都无一例外地写了自己的名字。

SHANNON. SHANNON. SHANNON. SHANNON.

“Jared？ Jared！Where are you?!” Shannon开始觉得不对劲儿了，他扯开嗓子大声地呼喊，他的声音在只燃着床头灯的卧室里无声飘荡，到了门口却又像被无情的墙反弹了回来。

没有人回答，更不用说Jared会像往常那样飞快地窜回卧室数落自己了。Shannon的心里涌起了大大的恐慌，他向着屋子里那扇半掩着的门夺门而出，甚至顾不上自己全身赤裸如婴儿。

********  
走廊里没有开灯，影影绰绰。“叮咚”，空气里传来了琴键被摁响的声音。Shannon顺着琴音慌慌张张奔过去，在琴房门口看到了温暖的灯光。透过琴房的玻璃，Shannon看到了Jared穿着黑色睡衣的挺直的背和凌乱的长发，他大大松了一口气。

 

“Hey，Jared。你吓坏我了。”Shannon轻轻走过去，他是如此一心只关注着弟弟，以至于没发现到自己是不是直接穿过了木头制成的门。Jared没有回答他，依然只用挺直的背对着哥哥。Shannon狐疑地走过去，发现弟弟的肩在微微颤抖，琴声也在不稳的指尖弹奏下发出嗡嗡的抗议声，而不是泻出以往那样欢快而甜蜜的曲子。

“Jare...!”Shannon生气地走到弟弟面前想要质问他到底怎么了，可是看到弟弟的脸的那瞬间所有的话都噎住了。

Jared的脸上有着泪水打湿的痕迹，他红红的大眼眶里镶嵌着被泪水洗濯过的蓝色宝石，依然美丽而动人。可是这不是他的Jared，不是自己昨晚睡前所见到的那个赖着撒娇索吻的Jared了。曾经奈他们若何的时光好像一下子在他身上留下了摧枯拉巧的痕迹，让他从一个天真快乐的孩子变成了一个哭泣忧伤的男人。

\---是什么改变了你，Jared？告诉我，我愿为你挡去所有痛苦。

Shannon的心狠狠纠成了一团，他伸出双手，想拥住他脆弱得像个孩子般的弟弟，但是他的手直直穿过了Jared颤抖的身体。

“what the hell？”Shannon的心开始狂跳，他不可置信地看着自己空落落的怀抱，又转头看着没有一丝反应的弟弟，他看着自己全身赤裸如初生的婴儿，自己身上那些陈年累月攒下的伤疤都消失得干干净净！

Shannon眼睁睁看着自己穿过了弟弟的身体，看着Jared沉浸在自己的琴音里。他的心里涌起了比死亡本身更大的恐慌----我怎么了！我已经是一个鬼魂了？我再也见不到Jared的了，还是Jared再也见不到我了！！？

沉默和冰冷的空气回答了他所有的疑问。

 

*********  
半晌，房间里响起了Jared祷告献祭一样的歌声。

“no warning sign, no alibi, we’re fading faster than the speed of light...”

（没有警告，没有借口，我们比光消逝得更快）

这是Jared的声音，这是属于他们的《alibi》。  
Shannon痛苦地在Jared旁边坐下来，看着Jared终于从无声的哭泣里抬起头，他修长的指尖划过黑白的琴键，打破了一室的沉寂。时光好像一下子回到了他们曾经一起坐在琴凳上把手放在琴键上充满爱意凝视着对方的时光，那些温暖久远得只能偶尔在记忆里触摸品尝的时光。  
他把手放了上去，但是琴键在他毫无重量的手指下没有一丝反应。

 

“took a chance, crashed and burned, no one will ever, ever learn...”  
（冒一次险，即使粉身碎骨五脏俱焚，永远没人会知道） 他们一起冒过那么多的险，闯过那么多的祸。没有别的朋友，他们和彼此一起度过了贫穷但自由的童年和少年时光。他们闯入任何的办公室，大仓库和学校，任何你想的出来的地方。在此过程中我们也成了标准的一对小偷：每天几瓶酒，接着便是的scooter，或者好看的摩托车.别的孩子去夏令营，他们则是去偷你的车.  
他们并不觉得这样的小事有什么大错特错，当然前提是不被大人发现。而其他孩子或害怕或厌恶的目光从来不在他们的考虑范围内，尽管他们那时很小，但已经能本能地发现那些打着正义旗帜的偏见和敌视了。

有一次他和Jared一起捉弄了一个老爱欺负弟弟的小胖子Sam, 对方那个扭着大屁股的富婆妈妈大怒地揪着班主任的耳朵把他们妈妈叫到了办公室。故事的结尾，Constance用口才和淡定的气势把富婆压得哑口无言，用美貌和温柔把班主任迷了个三魂掉了七魄。他们走出办公室时Constance没有责怪他们，而是轻轻地吻了他们两的额头，把两人的小手紧紧握到了一块儿，“oh my cute little boys. Don’t be afraid, you’ll never do nothing wrong in this stupid school”

"噗嗤...”Jared的破涕而笑打断了Shannon温暖的回忆，Shannon也勾起嘴角笑了，他知道他俩想到了同一件事。  
真好，即使他们无法相拥，至少他们还有些共同的回忆。Shannon伸手拂过Jared的及肩长发，想要帮他抚平头顶在灯光下翘起了的短毛，却还是只摸到了让人齿冷的空气。

 

*******  
“made our choice, trail by fire, to battle is the only way we feel...”  
（战斗是我们唯一正确的选择，即使结局是在火中被审判） 他不知道这是不是因为他们血管里流着相同的血的缘故，莱托兄弟总是会不约而同喜欢上相同的东西。同样的歌曲，同样的乐队，同样的金发红唇的姑娘，但他们从未起过任何争执，他们的兄弟情谊让他们愿意为彼此献出一切。

只除了一次，而那次Shannon赢了。

那时懵懂的他们第一次在对方身上发现了让自己勃起的味道，Jared身上有着Shannon在梦里常常闻到的牛奶和青草的让人沉醉的香味，Shannon身上有着Jared在脑海里挥之不去的汗水和焦糖咖啡令人窒息的危险。他们躺在分享了十几年的床上，急切地探索着彼此的躯体，双手抚过对方身上自己既熟悉又陌生的敏感点。在彼此性器的火热厮磨下，两人都没有撑过十分钟就射了。但射过之后的性器依然沉甸甸压迫着对方的小腹。Shannon压在Jared青涩而优美的身体上，在弟弟粉嫩的胸膛上印下火热的吻，Jared沉重喘息的同时仍努力挣扎想要争取主导地位。Shannon用一只胳膊制止了弟弟，另一手沿着他光洁的背脊和挺翘的臀丘下滑，轻轻叩响Jared臀缝间紧闭的神秘入口，

“may i come in? My little angel?”

Jared羞红了脸颊，他恨恨地瞪着露出下流笑容的哥哥，眼里闪着不知是期待还是报复的光。然后，他轻轻回吻了Shannon有着短短胡茬的下巴，伸手环住哥哥汗湿的脖子，啃咬着哥哥的耳垂低声说，  
“help yourselves, you animal. Remember you owe me this.”

Shannon宽厚的胸膛因发出低沉的笑声而颤动，他没有对弟弟的话作答，只是伸出有力的大手坚定地把Jared的双腿分开挂在了自己腰上----他们是彼此的原罪，一旦被发现他们将来不知会面对怎样的惩罚。但即使是地狱，他们也会和彼此一起熬过。Shannon甩甩头，挺身和Jared化为了一体，享受着和自己血脉相连的人的紧致与甜蜜，他狂野冲刺发出野兽一样的低吼，最后和弟弟一起堕入了欢愉的天堂。

“我说过你欠我的，Shannon。你本该用一辈子来赔我的。”  
Jared的声音里满是挫败，脸上还带着因回忆而产生的淡淡红晕，Shannon想用火热的吻去加深那份红霞，想把那声音里的忧伤吻成诱人的喘息，但他只能静静看着那份红晕带来的生机在弟弟脸上慢慢褪去，回复苍白。

\----Oh，亲爱的Jared。如果可以，我愿受一辈子苦来换取和你在一起的每一天，为了你的笑容和快乐我死也愿意。可是，我从没想过有一天我会真的死了，留你在这孤单的世上。真抱歉啊亲爱的弟弟，答应你的事情我一件都没有做到，甚至你本身最大的痛苦就是我的死去所带给你的。 

Shannon摇摇头，仿佛已经看到了地狱第九层的无边业火，那里没有Jared，只有永世的孤独。

 

*******  
“so here we are, reaching out , the quickest tongue to divide and devour ...”  
Jared在回忆里泣不成声，Shannon在现实里心如刀绞，他只能伸出手抚过弟弟瘦削的脸庞，感受着大颗泪珠在掌心里砸出一个有一个洞的快感，那至少让他错以为自己还活着。没有人说话，一切最终都汇成了一曲共同的歌。

“ if i could end, the quest for fire, for truth and love and myself.”  
Shannon自己从未大声唱过歌，因为以前从弟弟的嗓子总能唱出他所有的情感与想法。但他现在不得不笨拙地开口。  
Shannon的嗓子深沉而有磁性，像极了床笫间Jared最爱的dirty talk的时候。他的歌声好像穿透了无形的墙飘荡在了房间里，还挣扎着想从窗户里飘出去。

“Shannon！！Shannon！！是你吗？”Jared突然跳起来大叫，吓了Shannon一跳，歌手也立即停止。  
“不，不要停，不要走！Shannon，我知道是你，你要从窗子里离开吗？不！”Jared看不到站在眼前的哥哥，反而疯狂地冲到了窗户边关上了窗子，他紧紧守着严严实实的窗子，泪水从脸上倾盆而下。

“and i fell apart, and got back up again...”  
Shannon慢慢走过去，嘴里哼着不着调的歌。他看着Jared的脸上露出的欣喜若狂的笑容，看着自己最珍贵的弟弟被思念和痛苦折磨得清减的面容。  
他看着屋外的天色由漆黑转向昏暗，由昏暗转向隐约的天光。天色并没有完全亮起来，但星光和月色早已隐进了乌云里，太阳随时可能叫嚣着地平线上跃出来。他们随时可能永久地分离。

“way oh, way oh ,way oh...”  
Shannon发现自己的嗓子越来越沉重，手脚越来越透明。他看着Jared在晨光下天使一样的脸庞，拼尽全力亲吻了弟弟的额头，他感受到了弟弟久违的温热而柔软的皮肤。

“good night.my baby bro. See you tonight.”他知道自己今晚会再来，会再次观看并导演一场身不由己的戏剧。

但没关系，这儿有Jared。

 

*********  
歌声渐行渐远，最后一点儿都听不到了。

Jared慢慢滑落在地上，他紧抱着自己，把头埋进了膝盖里，就这样像座木雕一样坐了好像一辈子的时间。  
直到最后太阳渐渐升起来，刺痛了Jared疲倦的双眼，窗外鸟儿发出欢快悦耳的叫声。

“piss off， stupid bird！”Jared打开窗户，对着门外的大树发出了一声嫌弃的怒骂，然后他打了打哈欠，揉揉双眼，走回到了自己的卧室。

 

“see you tonight, my big bro.”Jared亲吻了照片上眉眼凌厉笑容倾城的Shannon，然后慢慢爬上床，把照片放在胸前，进入了久违的梦乡。

他知道，梦里有Shannon。

 

**********he 和be的分割线*****喜欢be的诸君可以打住啦***************************************************************

“Jared，赶紧睡觉。你要是明早起不来说好的游乐园可就泡汤了哦。” Shannon从浴室里走出到床边，伸手想拿走Jared手上的iPad，然后弟弟脸上若有所思的表情让他顿住了。

“怎么了，Jare？”他走到床上，从后面拥住了弟弟，轻轻摇晃着他的背。“你又在浏览tumblr上那些傻透了的fan fiction吗？嗯？”他用鼻尖在Jared背上游移，嗅闻着弟弟散发着迷迭香味道的长发。

Jared半天没回答，他的喉结紧张地在蠕动，似乎在酝酿组织着语言，纠结很久后他终于开口。

“Shannon。要是有一天，我是说假如，要是我哪天，哪天不在了，你会怎么样？”Jared低声说，眼神不肯和Shannon的对视。

“我不知道，Jared。我不愿意思考这个问题，我也希望你不要想。”Shannon的表情很严肃，看得Jared心头一跳。然后哥哥的眼神逐渐温柔，他轻轻地说： “Jared，i love you. 如果这个问题非要有个答案的话，我相信，就算我们有谁先离开了，另一个也要好好活着。我不相信这世上有天堂或上帝，但是天哪，你一定要好好活着。就算我先离开了，我也一定会回来找你的。相信我，Jare。”

Shannon的眼睛里闪着坚定的爱意与担忧，他希望Jared能够听懂自己的话。

“嗯，我相信。但是Shan，你回来的时候让我知道，好吗？一句话，一个动作，一个眼神，什么都好，不要让我一个人，不然我肯定度不过漫长的没有你的日子。”  
Jared的表情异常的沉静，他把头靠在了哥哥宽阔的胸膛上，长叹一声。

“我们拥有的已经够多了，是吗，Shan？有时候我真觉得一切都是一场梦，梦醒了身边没有你，我觉得那一定比死还难受。”Jared的声音听起来就像梦一样渺茫。

“嘘，Jared。这不是梦，我们在这儿，我们拥有彼此。不要想那些愚蠢的事情，just seize the day。记住，不管穿越多长的时间和空间，不管死亡和世界会如何分开我们，我一定会找到你。你要做的，就是好好待在那儿，等着我。”

“Yes， i promise.”Jared的声音哽咽了。

Jared回过头，捂住了哥哥琥珀色的双眼，他怕自己会因为那双眼睛里太多太沉思的感情哭出来。

Shannon任由自己的双眼被捂，双唇却依然准确而毫不费力地攫住了弟弟花瓣一样甜蜜的嘴，他吮吸着弟弟甜美的舌头和柔软的口腔，决定用一场火热的性爱结束这段由一篇愚蠢的fan fiction引发的讨论。

夜色越来越深，屋内的热情逐渐点燃。这个夜晚和以往一般美丽。

他们曾经和现在都拥有彼此，这就够了。而他坚信，将来他们也永远不会分离。

Just seize the day, when you’re with your lover.  
Don’t be afraid ，because the true love never die.


End file.
